Eight Tailed Dragon
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: It's known that Naruto's the Kyuubi's vessel. What they don't know is that Sasuke's a vessel of a tailed demon too [SasuNaru]


**Warning : **AU, since there are no hints/implications in the manga that Sasuke's a "host" as well… violence (nothing too descriptive), language (nothing too harsh), **shounen-ai**, **yaoi**, I _might_ include heavy limes here… OOCness (I suppose…) **Weird **twist to the Naruto plotline.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything XD

**Inspired By : **Uhh… I don't think I've seen anything like this before XD It's just a speculation (since I worship love Sasuke) about Sasuke's trip to Orochimaru for power being pointless, since he also possess Naruto's power that he's so angsty envious about…

* * *

He trails after his ex-teammate, like he does in the past few years. Whenever he has the chance, he stalks watches Uzumaki Naruto, his brother's target in his mission in Akatsuki. Right now, Orochimaru doesn't know that he has already escaped from his precious _room_, which is nothing more than a prison cell.

Right now, Kisame and Itachi –oh, just thinking of the name boils his blood- are surrounding Naruto, victory flashing clearly on their faces. Naruto's exhausted, since he has just finished a solo, month-long mission to the Village of Rain. It's rather far-away from Konoha (or from Sound, for that matter) and it's A-Class.

His blond ex-teammate is at a heavy disadvantage here, and there's something tugging at Sasuke to help out (the way he has helped out Naruto quiet a lot of times before… while he's _scouting _the area nearby) at the inevitable fight. He's not yet as strong as he would have liked, but he thinks it's more than sufficient to be able to take down (or at least, stall/chase-away) the two Akatsuki members.

But then, while deciding whether he should help out or not, Kisame already has the battered and tired Naruto on his Samehada, draining the blond of his _chakra_. Itachi's smirk is purely sadistic and cold, and he reaches out to knock Naruto unconscious when—

Uchiha Sasuke is standing between Naruto and Itachi, and his forehead, oddly enough, doesn't have any forehead protector. The surprise in Itachi's face is as inexistent as it is on his younger brother's. Kisame was flung away by the younger Uchiha before he even stood in-between Naruto and his brother.

The shark-man grunted in pain, and Itachi retreated slightly, vanishing quickly only to appear beside his partner. _It's a good development,_ Sasuke thinks, as he watches his brother showing more emotions than he could ever remember.

"Sasuke, this isn't your business," Itachi speaks blandly, his eyes already spinning their eerie wheel. "Please move away from Naruto-kun," The request is cold and un-pleading, and Sasuke doesn't budge from his place. The commas in his red eyes are swirling as well, ready to counter Itachi's Sharingan.

Naruto looks paralyzed and his eyes could only watch his traitor _teammate_ facing off against his older brother.

"How many have you captured?" The question is casual, and Itachi answers without hesitation.

"Six." Itachi's face is expressionless. "After we capture the Kazekage and Naruto-kun, the only one left is the Eight-Tails."

A smirk wound its way to Sasuke's lips, and it's also visible to Naruto. The blond struggles to stop the fight, because this is his chance to drag the bastard back to Konoha, and there's something strange about Sasuke's fighting stance. He looks more over-confident and more arrogant than usual.

"Oh," Sasuke says simply, as though understand life's deepest mysteries. "You mean this?" He snaps his fingers, and gust of wind descended from the heavens, seemingly like a tornado. Bluish-purple _chakra_ surrounded Sasuke, and the _Kyuubi _sealed inside Naruto wildly turns around at random, and the Nine-Tails seal tingles with some unexplainable warmth.

Naruto watches, as a blue dragon with Eight Tails manifest itself on the sky above, though one of its huge tails are protectively placed in-between Sasuke/Naruto and Itachi/Kisame. _Eight tails… _Realization swept over Naruto's body as a spine-tingling revelation…

"Sasuke… you're…" The sentence is unfinished, but the dark-haired man knows what his ex-teammate is saying.

"Hn, I have the _Ryuuji _you're all looking for," Sasuke states airily, and he strikes his fighting pose (that looks like he's modeling or something).

His voice turns solemn and deadly serious, as he speaks the words that touched Naruto's heart like nobody else could. "As long as I have this, I won't let _you _capture Naruto."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Well… XD Same as my other fanfics, its prologue chapter is _very _short –sweatdrop- But like I said before, I'd like to know the opinions of others about the storyline and the plot XD I'd elaborate further on how Sasuke discovered the demon sealed inside him when he and Naruto finally gets their well-deserved play alone time XD

**Flames are ignored. Reviews are more than welcome and are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
